Chuck vs Second Kisses
by c7prankster
Summary: It started out as story about how Chuck and Sarah would have their second kiss but didn't really end up that way.


I've never written fanfic before but I have always been a fan of reading it. Due to the writers strike, I've found myself searching for fanfic more and more in an attempt to fill the void and was shocked by the lack of C/S fanfic out there so I decided to give it a try. It's my first attempt so I would love some constructive criticism and comments! Thanks!

Chuck vs. The Second Kiss

It has been a little over three weeks since the annual Buy More Holiday party where Chuck had decided to call a truce in the name of friendship. It calmed the agent inside of her, knowing that their cover was safe and secure for now. Sarah could return to the Bartowski home for family dinners, movie nights and board games under the pretense of his girlfriend. It was these simple pleasantries she had been missing for years that also troubled the agent inside of her.

Sarah looked down at the framed picture in her hands. The once that Ellie had given to her for Christmas. It was, of course a picture of her and Chuck that Ellie had taken at Thanksgiving. What a disastrous time that had been. Even now, Sarah wondered "what if" Bryce hadn't come back. Sarah put the picture back on the table by her bed when she heard the knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anybody, but had an idea who it was. Opening the door, she was happy to find one Charles Bartowski on the other side.

"Hey Sarah. Uh, I know that we don't have plans or anything but I was um wondering if you were free and cared to catch up on your knowledge of comic book superheroes. As you know the sequel to Batman Begins is out this summer and I was thinking we could maybe see that but before you see the sequel you need to see the first one. Well you don't need to see the first one, but it would probably be a good idea because- "

"Chuck, come on in. I'd love to watch a movie." Sarah moved aside to let Chuck through the door. She smiled at him and noticed he brought along a bag of what he called "movie must haves" which included snacks from gummi bears to popcorn and everything in between.

"Actually Chuck I'm really glad that you came over because I wanted to talk to you about our cover." She watched as he put down the movie and snacks and took a seat on her bed. Sarah didn't mind, except that she needed to talk seriously with Chuck about their cover and it was hard to concentrate with him sitting to close to her, smelling so good and – damn it! Why did he have to be so adorable?

"What uh, what did you want to discuss?" Chuck asked and Sarah knew she had to phrase her words carefully. She had been extra cautiously lately not to do anything that would give Chuck the wrong idea about them. Things had been okay for the past three weeks and she wanted to keep it that way. Sarah took a seat on the bed facing Chuck.

"I was wondering what you told Ellie and Awesome about us, about our relationship. Just so we are on the same page. Your sister caught me off guard the other day when she asked me if we would be celebrating a six month anniversary or were we starting over because of the break up. So, what are we doing?"

Sarah saw Chuck fidget a little, not out of nerves, but to get more comfortable as he repositioned himself to face her. "Well, I told Ellie we weren't sure and had to discuss things. But we were taking things slow."

"Okay, that's good. That's along the lines of what I said."

"I'm surprised Sarah. I didn't think that could happen."

"What couldn't?"

"Agent Walker caught off guard?" Chuck smiled with a devious look in his eye.

"It's a rare occurrence." Sarah retorted, "Don't get used it."

"Okay." Chuck replied in accord but with a swift move had both hands on her side and was tickling her. Sarah wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Sure, she probably could have stopped him. After all, she had cat like reflexes. But she needed this, the fun, carefree, plain old good time. And despite the inner battle she often had with herself, she wanted this. By now Chuck had her on her back in fits of giggles – she was after all, a ticklish girl, but Sarah Walker was also competitive and didn't intend to give up without a fair fight. Using her agile moves, she flipped Chuck so that he was now on his back and she straddling him. His hands were locked by hers above his head and their faces mere inches apart.

"I'd wave my white flag if I was able to move my arm." Chuck replied, not once taking his eyes off her. Sarah wasn't sure if it was the way he was looking at her, their close proximity or the fact that she was feeling vulnerable today, but she leaned forward and let her lips meet with Chucks softly. It was about half a second before Chuck responded. Sarah released the hold she had on his hands and they went immediately to her hips. The slight gap which existed between them was closed as Sarah let all her weigh fall upon him. She desperately wanted to feel – his lips, his hair, his body. She couldn't get enough. Cupping his face in her hands she slowly rose, bringing Chuck up with her. Without removing her lips from his she rearranged herself so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Chuck moaned and Sarah deepened the kiss. Tearing her lips away from his she began to trace the line of his jaw with her mouth, dropping kisses everywhere. She made her way down to his neck as her hands found the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Sarah," Chuck spoke her name so softly she wasn't entirely sure he said it. Not wanting to stop, she rolled her hips against him.

"Sarah." She definitely heard it this time. Not wanting to look into his hopeful eyes, she rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed. She was suddenly aware of the silence that filled the room, only interrupted by the sound of their breathing.

"This can't – I can't- I-I should go." And in a swift move, Chuck lifted Sarah up off him and placed her down onto the bed. She immediately reached out for his hand as he began to stand up.

"Chuck, wait." All movement stopped, but Chuck kept his back to her. "Please Chuck, we should talk about this." At once, Chuck turned to face her and she was taken back by the look in his eyes. Anger, confusion and hope, she saw all these emotions mixed in his face and for the first time, Sarah was unable to tell what he was thinking.

"What is there to talk about Sarah? You and I both know where that was going and I can't go there Sarah, I just can't." She knew what he wanted: a relationship, a future, most of all, a commitment. Three things of many things that she would never be able to give Chuck Bartowsk even if she desperately wanted to. Not wanting to let this go, not wanting to let him go, Sarah pushed the conversation.

"Where was this going Chuck?" She shifted on the bed until she was seated with her knees under her, raising her up a little closer to Chuck. His eyes were boring into her and she knew he was trying to read her, trying to get a grasp on the moment. Because she couldn't verbally communicate how she felt, Sarah leaned up and brought her hands to his face. She waited for him to make a move or move away. He did neither. She slowly inched her face towards his until her lips met his. To her surprise, Chuck began to kiss her back with a fury. His arm reached around her back and pulled her close. Sarah opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She moved one hand into his head of unruly curls and ran her fingers through them while the other moved to his chest. She clenched her hand onto his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. Sarah moved to straddle his lap again but stopped when she felt his hand on her thigh pushing her back to her current spot on her bed.

"Fine Chuck. If you don't want this then go. You should just go." She was really hoping he would just storm off and leave her alone. She could handle that. She was used to being alone. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to him. Him and his constant caring and comforting and feeling. She didn't know how to react to that. She also didn't know how to react to Chuck who still hadn't moved from the bed. She was about to get up to show him to the door when his hand came and rested on top of hers. He gathered her hands in his and laced their fingers. He then leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"This is exactly what I want Sarah. You are exactly what I want. But I- I want to take you out on a real date. I want to be able to do this," he raised their linked hands, "or this" and kissed her cheek, "or this" and lightly brushed his lips against hers, pulling back immediately. "I want to be able to do all that without wondering is this real? I want to make memories with you Sarah without having to wonder if its real or you're just a good actress. I know, I know it sounds like a lot, like I'm asking for a lot but Sarah I – I –" Unlinking their hands and getting off the bed, Sarah walked over to chair where her bag lay. She reached inside and pulled out her cell phone. Walking back over to Chuck she sat down next to him and linked their hands again. Giving a slight squeeze for reassurance and the smallest smile, she used her free hand to hold up her phone and navigate the menu. She flipped through the menu until she came her pictures. Moving past the folder named "Bryce Cabo 2005" as quickly as she could, she finally landed on what she was looking for. It was untitled and contained only one picture. She clicked it open and handed the phone to Chuck. She watched him as he looked at her and then looked intently at the phone in his hand. She watched as a small smile crept onto his face as he turned to look at her again.

"That's you, on the left, isn't it?" He asked.

"That's me, and that's my sister on vacation when I was eight. Do you remember when we played couples challenge with Ellie, Awesome and Morgan and you asked what was my most dangerous situation ever?"

"You mean - you mean to tell me that you were telling the truth. Sarah, you- you have a sister! What's she like? Do you get to see her? Is she—" Sarah watched as the realization that she could not divulge anymore details filled his eyes and Chuck closed his mouth and looked back at the picture. She felt his hand give hers a squeeze as he whispered, "Thank you." Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed relishing in the feeling of the moment.


End file.
